


Something Unspoken

by Prochytes



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the lies that lovers tell are sins of omission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers down to 3x05 “Angels and Monsters”. Originally posted on LJ in 2009.

1\. World Enough and Time

  
Long ago, the god-king Zeus lay with a mortal woman, Alcmene. Being the Lord of Heaven and as horny as Hell (or Hades), he did not stop there. Zeus stretched the hours like taffy, turning one night’s love-making into three.

Charlie never told this story to Hiro, whose sense of responsibility put the gods of Greece to shame. But with his hand between her thighs in erotic bullet time, she did not need her perfect memory to be reminded.

(Afterwards she would unfold those nights for rereading at the diner, but only when she had a change of underwear handy.)

  
2\. Tainted Love

  
When some chefs prepare _fugu_ ,traces of venom remain. Death tingles on the taster’s tongue.

Maya’s eyes are moist with tears - salty, certificate U ones. Life is hard on a (rapidly lapsing) good Catholic with a body for sin and a gene for genocide. Not as hard as Mohinder, though.

Whenever Maya comes, her power manifests unawares. Just for a second. But Mohinder’s senses are sharp as the madman’s knife in a slasher flick. He tastes it.

It excites him that this fact would end her, if he shared it. There is more than one poison on Mohinder’s lips.

  
3\. Paper Chains

  
Sandra had not entered wedlock with any particular expectations. Noah had always been so reserved. She did remember being afraid that she would have to explain about multiple orgasms.

This fear proved unfounded. In bed, Noah displayed a sort of clinical ferocity outside anything in Sandra’s previous experience. The disparity with his usual demeanour might even have alarmed her, if the movements of his fingers and tongue had not exorcized her capacity for rational thought.

  
Much later, Sandra saw that she really should have wondered why Noah never, ever, seemed to be at a loss for a pair of hand-cuffs.


End file.
